Ishaan has 20 pomegranates for every 14 eggplants. Write the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:14$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 14$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{14}=\dfrac{10}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{10}{7}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.